A Christmas to Remember
by Midnight172013R
Summary: The originals celebrate their first Christmas. Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett, and Mabekah. With mentions of Camcel (Marcel and Camille) A Christmas short story.
1. A Christmas to Remember Prologue

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals

Hey guys I decided to make a Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett and Mabekah Christmas Fanfic. Mainly Klaroline, centered around the original family though. Enjoy.

A Christmas To Remember

Chapter 1

Klaus was in his studio painting, after returning from the French Quarter with Elijah, Klaus just wanted to relax. Of course with a certain blonde baby vampire. But she had class today, so he took up the day spending it in his art studio. She would be here soon, and sure enough he heard the front door open following a clatter of heels. He smiled still staring at the canvas watching brush strokes. She entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey," She said. He turned to her.

"Hello love," He stood to greet her. She moved to peck his lips, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She smiled before they broke the kiss, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Miss me?" He nodded.

"Always," She giggled.

"Well in two weeks I have break so you will be seeing much more of me."

"Really? What's so special in two weeks love?" Before she could answer Elijah entered the room. Elijah cleared his throat finding his brother with his love was the last thing he expected at the moment. He just thanked every god or goddess that they were wearing clothes. There had been a few encounters, the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"I apologize for the intrusion, I was just going to inform Niklaus that the issue of those three vampires causing some problems have been taken care of. The matter has been resolved according to Marcel." He said. Klaus nodded.

"Sounds like you guys could use a break too, good thing Christmas is coming up in two weeks." Caroline said with a grin. Elijah raised an eyebrow and glanced to Klaus.

"Christmas?" He asked. Caroline glanced between the two brothers.

"Yeah you know a holiday celebration with baking cookies, decorating a tree, gifts, and a big family dinner."

"Sweetheart-" Klaus began but Elijah cut him off.

"We don't celebrate Christmas," Elijah murmured. She raised an eyebrow confused.

"Why not?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"We have never really thought of celebrating it. In fact, a thousand years ago there wasn't even such thing as a Christmas." Elijah thought for a moment. In the last thousand years they had never really thought of celebrating it. There was that one time that Rebekah had asked to celebrate it because she wanted to enjoy it with her current human lover at the time. But other then that they hadn't ever really celebrated it.

"We have just never felt the need to celebrate it." Elijah explained. Caroline thought for a moment before a big smile spread across her face.

"Well then were celebrating it this year. The originals are going to have their first Christmas."

Note: So here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think? Continue or no? Review thanks.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals

Hey guys I know that it has been a while. So here is a Christmas since it is getting close to Christmas. The first one is Kennett. The second Christmas part 2 is Elejah, third will be Mabekah and fourth will be Klaroline.

Christmas Shopping

It was two weeks before Christmas, when Elijah had mentioned that the originals hadn't really celebrated Christmas before. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie decided that they would celebrate it together. After Caroline had given Klaus a chance, the two began to date. And Caroline didn't regret it, because they were still together to this day. They had officially been together for a year now, and she was excited for them to have their first Christmas together. Bonnie had learned to accept this easier than Elena did at the time. Who, needed some time to accept this. With the help of Elijah as well. Who were now presently dating; for the past two months.

As for Bonnie, she later found herself forced on a date with the most annoying original of all. Kol Mikaelson. But for some reason Bonnie ended up giving him a chance as well. The two had been dating now for five months, and surprisingly she was happy. Caroline had given everyone things to do. She was rather hesitate at first but gave the gift shopping to Bonnie and Kol first.

And that is how Bonnie found herself in this situation. She was deciding on what to get for friends, even for Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. But Kol wasn't really helping. He was more interested in himself, that and the Victoria secret store.

"What about this one darling?" She sighed and looked up from her list to find Kol holding a set of red lingerie. He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smirk plastered on his face. She bit her lip and glared at him.

"Kol, were supposed to be shopping for my friends and your family."

"Of course, I just know what I want this year. I hope that my Christmas wish comes true." She huffed in frustration.

"Could you please help me?" She asked. He shrugged and put the lingerie back on the rack.

"I could…" She raised an interrogative eyebrow at him. "For a something in return…"

"Kol," She warned. He gave her a smile. She glanced over at the lingerie that he had picked out for her. "We'll see." He pouted and she rolled her eyes. "Now come on we have shopping to do." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Victoria secret store.

They had done pretty good so far. She had gotten Elena a cookbook because she had been interested in improving her culinary skills. She especially needed practice because of that one time she almost burned down the mansion. Klaus wasn't so happy that day. It had taken a lot of persuading from Caroline to stop him from strangling her. Elijah had promised that he would help her next time, since he was a master of all things in life apparently. Elena's words, not hers. Next was Caroline, her favorite book Gone with the Wind. Caroline had read it when she was young but she had never owned it. Rebekah she had gotten a Swarovski Christmas tree earring and a necklace to match with them. Now they were looking for Elijah and Kol was making it rather difficult to do so.

"No need to put much thought in Elijah's gift. He has always been the rather boring one of the family. Get him the bible, or another suit perhaps." Bonnie gave him a look.

"He's your brother remember, try and find something thoughtful for him. It shows a sign that you care." He shrugged.

"I don't." She gave him a look. "Alright, I guess I could get him something with some thought into it." He looked around till he saw something. "Here," He picked up a tie and handed it to her.

"Could you actually put more thought into it then that?" He sighed.

"Very well, maybe if-

"There won't be a maybe, if you don't look for something nice for your brother." He groaned. She moved over to put the tie back and began to browse around the store. As she kept browsing through the store, she had noticed Kol's absence and wondered where he went. She walked back into the section that he had been in, intent on looking for him.

"Kol?" Suddenly someone grabbed her and brought her inside a room. She nearly shrieked, but a hand covered her mouth. She looked up to find the mischievous original standing there with a smirk on his face. She slapped his hand off her mouth. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I was looking around for Elijah's gift and I found out."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I already brought it no need to worry." She gave him a look.

"Kol-

"I put some thought into it darling I promise." He said. "Now perhaps I can persuade you into thinking about how we could celebrate the Christmas spirit or cheer." Thinking back to that lingerie in the holiday aisle of Victoria Secret. It was then that Bonnie noticed that there wasn't that much room in this dressing room. And Kol had her backed up into a corner which didn't seem to help.

Before she could protest he crashed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. She gasped giving him entrance to her mouth and he deepened the kiss. She moaned before finally surrendering and wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. She moved to press her body closer to his making him groan and forced her back against the wall. She broke the kiss for some air and panted as he moved to her neck with lingering kisses. His hands moved to remove her jacket and hers to his. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips back to his in a passionate kiss, the gift shopping forgotten. All she could think about was him at the moment. In one swift move Kol ripped her shirt in half, tossed it to the side and in a flash lifted her so her legs could wrap around his waist. Before the two lost themselves in one another.

* * *

><p>As they were leaving the store, Bonnie was hugging her jacket around herself with a blush on her face. Following Kol right behind her, with the biggest smirk on his face. When the two returned back to the mansion, Caroline asked how their day of shopping went. Bonnie turned beet red when Kol responded by saying that he rather enjoyed shopping now.<p>

* * *

><p>Note: So I thought a longer chapter would be better. Three reviews and I update with Elejah next. Thanks.<p>

End of Chapter 2


	3. Late Afternoon Tradition

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals

Late Afternoon Tradition

Another week before Christmas and Elena and Elijah were responsible for getting the food for the Christmas Eve dinner. Elena was looking at the different meats. She wasn't sure whether to get roast ham, Prime Rib, or roast chicken. She looked back to her grocery list before she noticed his return. She turned to him and found him placing a duck in the cart.

"Duck?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"Here, in New Orleans is famous for their duck dishes and perhaps one for Christmas Eve Dinner will be nice." She smiled.

"I never actually had duck before." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well this Christmas Eve, you can try some. I suppose I will cook this time." Elena bit her lip.

"That's probably for the best, otherwise your brother won't be too happy again." He thought for a moment.

"I think I will make roast duck with plum sauce. My family has always enjoyed it, and hopefully you and your friends will too." She nodded.

"I am sure I will. With your culinary skills I doubt anyone could not." They walked through the grocery store together. Despite that they were both supernatural in the supernatural capital life felt somewhat normal here. Elijah had gone to get the Plum sauce while she went to get a vegetable. She decided on making a old childhood traditionally vegetable. Green beans with roasted almonds. When she returned, she huffed in frustration noticing another young woman speaking with Elijah and brushing a little too close to him for comfort.

_"__So you are making roast duck with plum sauce for Christmas Eve dinner? That happens to be my favorite dish actually." _She giggled, and Elena had the sudden urge to break her arm noticing it slowly coming to rest on Elijah's. Elijah just nodded.

_"__That's nice, I hope that you enjoy your Christmas Eve dinner." _He said politely. The girl didn't seem to take the hint really. Elena started walking towards them.

"Actually do you want to grab some coffee or hot chocolate sometime?" The girl asked. Elijah was about to turn her down gently when Elena had returned.

"Sorry he's actually doing that with me later." Elena muttered. The girl glanced to her and raised an eyebrow. Elena grabbed his arm and dragged him off down the aisle.

"Coffee or Hot chocolate?" He asked with a smile. She gave him a smile.

"Hot chocolate." After Elijah and Elena had finished shopping and grabbed a hot chocolate together the two had been on there way home. Elena smiled when she noticed something. She made Elijah park the car, and practically dragged him over to New Orleans ice skating rink. Elijah hesitated at first, he didn't seem that interested in ice skating but found himself on the ice anyway. Elena was smile and skating around in front of him.

"Come on," She said. Elijah gritted his teeth. "Don't tell me the all-powerful original hasn't skated before?" He didn't answer and she stared at him. "You haven't?"

"I have never had occasion or the interest." He replied. She gave him a small smile.

"Well here," She grabbed his hands and pulled him out onto the ice. "Watch, just move one foot in front of the other and glide somewhat. Like this," She demonstrated for him. She turned around to him watching as he tried to do the same. It was actually shocking to see Elijah like this. He nearly lost his balance before gripping onto the side of the wall. Holding himself upright and started shaking his head. "Try again," She encouraged. He sighed before moving away from the wall. He started trying to skate once again. He was able to move two steps before he fell landing on his backside. He groaned. Elena giggled and skated back over to him raising her hand down to him. He took it and she helped him up. It took a lot of her vampire strength to do so without slipping and falling down herself.

"I think I have had enough skating for one day." He said. She gave him a look.

"Come on, here skate with me." She grabbed his hand and started to help him stake slowly. Elijah found himself getting the hang of it, with the help of Elena.

"You are pretty good at this." He complimented. "How did you learn?" He asked.

"Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline, Bonnie and I found a pond. We skated on it every year together. Caroline is probably better than I am though. She actually took lessons, and competed from when she was thirteen to fifteen. That was when we all tried out for cheerleading." Elena explained. Elijah frowned before Elena could ask what's wrong, Elijah found himself losing his balance again and taking her with him. They fell to the ground, Elena shrieked as she landed on top of him, so hard that he grunted in slight pain. She groaned, the two finding themselves in a tangle of limbs.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I should be asking you that, I landed on top of you." They moved to stand up, struggling a little to not loose balance again. They spent a little longer trying to skate together around the rink, Elena smiled and moved to press a kiss to his cheek. Elijah felt a smile form on his face.

When the two finished, they returned home to which Elena made homemade hot chocolate for the both of them. She moved on the sofa with him. He had been reading a book till Elena had returned. She handed him his and took a sip of her own.

"Thank you for skating with me." She giggled when she noticed the whip cream on his nose. She used her finger to scrap it off before licking her finger. She moved forward to kiss his nose. Elijah sighed before nodding.

"You're welcome," He said. "Just please don't tell this little adventure to my family. With Kol I will never have peace." She nodded.

"You have my word." Before she pressed her lips to his. She cupped his face, the kiss was a sweet and loving one. She broke the kiss before snuggling into his chest. The two cuddled with one another in front of the fireplace that night.

Note: So here is another chapter. The chapters will be getting longer. Three or four reviews and I will update another today. Next is Mabekah. Thanks.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Perfect Christmas Tree

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals

Hey guys so here is another chapter. Mabekah. Enjoy.

The Perfect Christmas Tree

The following morning after Elijah and Elena had spent the day grocery shopping, Rebekah and Matt had been instructed to find the Christmas tree. Rebekah was eager to find the perfect one, practically dragging Matt out of bed at dawn to go find one. It was her first Christmas, and she had always wanted to celebrate it. But her brothers, didn't see the wonder that she saw. She had always envied when another family having a Christmas dinner, decorating a tree, opening presents, and baking cookies together. And for the first time in a thousand years she would finally be celebrating it. She was especially happy because Matt would be joining them.

Close to when Klaus and Caroline had started dating Matt had asked her on a date. She had thought that she had lost her chance, when he had to wait a few minutes for her. It wasn't her though, it was her over protective brothers. Kol was the worse. She had thought for sure that they had scared him off. Kol and Klaus were interrogating him, asking him what his intentions were threatening his life as well. Elijah wasn't so bad, she was just relieved that Caroline arrived then. Telling everyone that Kol was obsessed with the Harry Potter movies. Making him shut up, and giving Rebekah and Matt time to escape her insane family.

So they had taken his truck, and drove out of the city to look for the perfect tree. Rebekah had warned Matt before that tonight would be a full moon, because they had traveled to Bayou in the woods where there were werewolf packs. Matt knew he was safe with Rebekah, seeing as she was an original but still brought his grandfather's rifle with him. Just in case, he didn't want Rebekah to get hurt even if she couldn't be killed she could still get bitten. They parked the car and began trudging into the woods looking at different oak trees. Rebekah was fairly picky, stating that 'that one was too skinny' 'that one too stubby,' or 'that one is small.' He was sure that they had been wandering around for three hours at the very least.

"Matty!" Rebekah called back. She was ahead of him, using vampire speed to move around faster. "I found the perfect tree!" She grabbed Matt's arm and began dragging him through the woods. "Come on," She said like an eager child. There it stood tall, not to wide oak tree. He knew he couldn't probably fit it into his house back in Mystic Falls, but remembering the Mikaelson mansion which he found to be a palace he knew this would fit in there perfectly.

This is how he found himself trying to get the tree into the house. Matt wasn't a vampire, he was human. And just because he was the quarterback on his high school football team, that didn't mean he could just lift anything.

"Matt," Rebekah said. He was tugging, pushing and pulling trying to bring the tree inside but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. "Matt." Rebekah said again.

"It's ok," He reassured her. "I can do this." He tugged with all his might finally getting it to move at least some way through the front doorway, in the process losing his footing and falling to the ground landing on his back. A branch of bristles flopped on his face. He groaned and heard the clatter of heels coming closer to him.

"Matt, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine," His voice muffled against the branch. Rebekah sighed and easily picked up the tree. In a flash the branch in his face was gone and he turned over on his stomach glancing to the living room where Rebekah had brought the tree and positioned it to stand up straight. He stood brushing the fallen bristles off him before making his way into the living room. He had to admit, having an original girlfriend had its uses even if he still wished to have been strong enough to be the one to bring the tree in.

"Ok, now what's next?" She asked excitedly.

"Lights and ornaments. Luckily Elena and Elijah brought some when they went to the store the other day." He said. She walked over to the closest where her older brother had stored the decorations. "Lights first." Rebekah watched as Matt started from the top to the bottom, she helped by passing the next set of lights to him. "So you haven't ever had a Christmas?" He asked. She nodded.

"I wanted to once, back in 1815, it was around the time I wanted to marry Emil a mortal. It was because he was celebrating it with his family. And I wanted to celebrate the holiday with my brothers. Of course, Nik and Kol didn't see the point, Elijah understood my want for celebrating it but he had also sided with Nik and Kol not really thinking we needed one." Matt swallowed hard at the mention of her old lover. Matt remembered Kol telling him that story and what happened to him. It was the first time he truly started to fear Klaus. Caroline had to reassure him that Klaus wasn't planning his death. "What about you?" She asked.

"I haven't celebrated Christmas since Vicki." He murmured. He looked to the ground sadly. He truly loved his older sister, he did. He missed her, and still thought that perhaps there could have been some way to save her. She was the only true family that he had left. And that had been the last Christmas he ever had. After she died, he didn't have one. And besides he would have had to work anyway. Rebekah glanced to him. He had told her about Vicki before, though she didn't know much about her. She knew that Matt loved his sister. She gave him a small smile and touched his arm. He looked up at her.

"Well I am honored to be spending my first Christmas with you." She moved to place a kiss on his cheek. He returned the smile before they proceeded to wrap the lights around the tree. Next came the ornaments, she was placing a red bulb ornament on the tree before she noticed Matt had disappeared only to reappear with something behind his back. He gave her a smile.

"I wanted to give you a little something for your first Christmas tree." He said. He handed her the golden star. "It's supposed to go on top of the tree, you can be the one to put it on."

"Thank you," She replied happily. He nodded and the two finished placing the ornaments on the tree. Matt turned to get a ladder from the garage, to help Rebekah place the star on the top. Moving up the ladder she raised the star to the top of the tree and placed it there. Matt took this time to plug in the lights. The tree lit up, and the two stood back to gaze at the tree. The tree shined brightly in the room, and was beautifully decorated.

"You were right," He agreed. She turned to him confused. "It is the perfect tree." She grinned and nodded. "But not as perfect as this moment." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What- He pointed to something above them. She looked at the holly that dangled above them before glancing back at him. "What's this tradition?" She asked.

"This is mistletoe and- He never did finish his sentence before she crashed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. He couldn't help but kiss her back. He cupped her face to deepen the kiss before they broke apart both breathless.

"I think I like this tradition the best." She replied.

"Me too." Before pulling her lips back to his. The two got lost in the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. He began to move them towards the couch, but instead Rebekah flashed them to the floor on top of him. She shifted so that she was straddling his waist, and moved to get rid of her shirt. He sat up somewhat to help her. She removed the shirt and tossed it to the side. The light from the tree illuminated off her skin. She gripped his ripped it from his body, before pulling his face back to her in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. The tree glowed behind them, and yes it was the perfect tree.

Note: So here is another chapter sorry for the delay. I was with my family, celebrating the holidays myself. Next chapter should be up soon. I have some free time. Next is Klaroline, then there will be a final chapter after that I think. Stay tune. Reviews thanks.

End of Chapter 4


	5. A Christmas Cookie Mess

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals

Hey guys so here is another chapter. Klaroline. Enjoy.

A Christmas Cookie Mess

Caroline was looking down at her clip board. She was checking off everything that had been done. She had finished doing her Christmas shopping yesterday. And now it five days before Christmas. All that was left was to bake the cookies. Elijah and Elena had gone out again to get holiday like plate sets, for the Christmas dinner. Bonnie and Kol were putting up the lights outside the house-Caroline heard a crash and a shout outside.

She glanced out the window to find Kol has fallen off the roof and was tangled in the lights. Bonnie was trying to help him out of them. Kol looked actually annoyed for once. She could see Bonnie was trying her best not to laugh. Shaking her head she turned back to her clipboard she checked Christmas lights outside. She walked to the kitchen digging through the cupboards for flour and sugar. While also grabbing out of the fridge eggs. She set to work making the cut out cookie dough. She was just started to crack the eggs when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey," She said. Klaus smiled into her neck.

"Hello love, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Baking Christmas cookies. Want to help?"

"Sweetheart, I don't bake." She turned around to face him giving him a look.

"You cook." She pointed out.

"Let me rephrase that, I don't really like to bake." She had to admit, it might look strange when she think of him being the big bad hybrid baking Christmas cookies. But she knew that with her, he was different.

"Please." He shook his head. She thought for a moment before moving closer to him pressing a few kisses down his throat. "Please," She said again. "The faster this gets done, the sooner we can break into our new bed." She murmured seductively. Recently they had brought a new bed, because the last broken from their well…activities you could say. Caroline was relieved that no one ever entered their, room and honestly who would want to, Rebekah had said. The bed wasn't just broken, it was in ruins. Klaus smirked at that moment tightening his grip around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Or we could always test it out now." She shook her head and left his arms.

"Cookies first," She ordered. He huffed in frustration. "Oh don't give me that pout Niklaus." She took some flour and playfully threw some at him. It landed on his cheek. He blinked twice registering what she had just done. She burst into laughter watching the shock on his face. He smirked and looked at her as if she were his prey. She stopped laughing.

"So that's how you want to play sweetheart." He grabbed an egg from the container. Caroline was shaking her head now.

"No, no- He was at her side in a second cracking the egg and letting the yoke fall on top of her head. She gasped as the yellow yoke slip down her hair and fell to the ground with a splat. She glared at him.

"What's wrong love? I thought you liked eggs?" She gave him a playful glare.

"To eat," She grabbed the butter and smeared it on his shirt. In the next second they began throwing the ingredients at one another and they were laughing. Caroline groaned feeling herself covered in egg, brown sugar, and some flour. Klaus moved wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her on the counter. She giggled, kissing him on the cheek as he did this. She moved to brush the flour off his face before pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Klaus smiled against her lips and kissed back passionately. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, to which he deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss to trail kisses down her throat, she panted before opening her eyes and glancing around the room.

"We made such a mess." She said before moaning as he suck on her collarbone. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder he pulled away glancing around the room at their mess. They noticed the bowl of cookie mix had been knocked to the floor as well.

"I have seen worse." He said. Caroline shook her head.

"We better clean up and make those cookies before the others come back." Remembering that Bonnie and Kol were outside putting up some lights. She wondered if Kol would actually listen to Bonnie this time, instead of getting himself in a tangled mess of cords followed by falling off the roof.

"I am sure we can spare a few minutes first." Before Caroline could protest his lips were already on hers in a fierce kiss. She moaned gripping his face to her. She molded her body to his, the feeling of her soft curves against his hard body made him groan. Her hands traveled down his chest to the hem of his shirt, brushing her fingers against his skin. They broke apart to remove his shirt, she tossed it to the ground before tugging on his necklaces bringing him back in for a kiss. Gripping her shirt, he tore it in half making her break the kiss giving him a glare.

"I liked that shirt."

"I'll buy you another one." He assured her, before crashing their lips back together. In the next second her bra was also ripped into two and tossed to the side as well.

Caroline stood outside with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She wasn't cold but it was comfortable. She stared up at the night sky, looking at the stars. She heard the side door open, and sensed his presence. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her brought her back to his chest.

"What are you doing out here love?" He asked.

"Just looking up at the stars." She sighed. "I was hoping for white Christmas, but I don't think that's going to happen this year. At least here in New Orleans."

"It hasn't really snowed here that much. Nothing that stays on the ground anyway." Klaus murmured. "It still can get cold here though." Caroline nodded before she gasped.

"Look a shooting star!" Klaus followed her gaze to the light shooting across the sky.

"Did you make a wish?" He joked. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "What did you wish for?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." She turned to pecking his cheek. "Come on, let's go inside." Caroline smiled to herself. She hoped, that her wish would come true.

Note: So here is another chapter. Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with my family celebrating the New Year. It's officially 2015. Man time fly's. So there will be two more chapters. Next chapter is the Christmas Eve Dinner. What do you think Caroline wished for? Three reviews and I will update the next chapter Sunday maybe if I don't have anything to do.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
